Gone Too Far
by Happymoose101
Summary: Can't think up a summary, so please read and review! it isn't terrible. lol. CHAPTER 3 IS UP as well as the rating! Yay! RR please! wow, this summary is way too hyper.. look at all the exclamation points.
1. Default Chapter

Woo hoo! This is my official second fanfic! Go me. Anyway. This isn't gonna be my best fanfic, because I don't watch Zoey 101 that avidly. It's dedicated to my little sister. Hope you all like it.

I have two questions.

1.) Does anyone know how to request a new category on this website? I'm hopelessly confused.

2.) Is anyone here fluent in Latin? The mere thought of taking such a difficult language next year terrifies me. I'm probably going to slaughter the pronunciations and meanings.

Disclaimer: Do I own Zoey 101? Uh-uh. If I did, I'd be able to afford an IPod.

Gone Too Far

Zoey Brooks placed a slice of cucumber half-drenched with Italian dressing in her mouth as a warm Pacific wind gently blew her hair out of place. The students of Pacific Coast Academy had been blessed with another picture-perfect day as a reward for having to endure their first quarterly exams in math class. The good weather had beckoned everyone to eat his or her lunches outside. "So, did you guys think the test was easy?" Zoey asked the girls seated on either side of her. "I found it rather simplistic. The whole idea of having regular examinations to measure our levels of intelligence is rather obscure to me if there isn't much of a challenge presented in the test itself" remarked the girl on Zoey's left.

"HUH!" the remaining two girls exclaimed in confusion. Quinn frowned slightly at her friends. "I have another Quinn-vention in the works. I'll see you later." With that, Quinn picked up her lunch tray and walked back towards the girls' dormitories.

"You don't think we hurt her feelings, do you?" Zoey asked the remaining girl in a slightly anxious tone. "Nah" Nicole replied. "Quinn's just a little upset that no one can speak in her dialect of English. She'll be all smiles in a couple of hours when she comes up with an automatic underwear iron-er or something."

"Is that a good thing?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Anyway, I thought the test was alright, except I forgot how to tell if the parabola is gonna face up or down." Zoey said.

"Beats me. The teacher wouldn't let us open the windows in the class I was assigned to so then it got hot and you know how my hair gets if it's hot and I don't blow-dry it so then all I could think about was how frizzy my hair was and before I knew it time was up" Nicole said in one breath.

They both burst into laughter at Nicole's ability to speed-talk. The math discussion came to an abrupt halt and was replaced with a new and much more interesting subject---shoes. The conversation did not go that far, however. It was interrupted by the arrival of Zoey's younger brother Dustin.

"Zoey" he began in such a somber tone that both girls looked at him in alarm.

"Dustin, what is it? Are you OK?" Zoey asked concernedly.

"What are the advantages of being a girl?"

Zoey and Nicole looked at each other and laughed, partly out of relief that it wasn't something more serious.

"Well" said Nicole.

"---You can wear skirts or pants"

"There's a wide variety of jewelry to choose from"

"You're prettier than guys"

The list went on. At last, it came to a stop. "Dustin, is there any particular reason as to WHY you asked us that?"

"Well, Quinn's testing out her newest potion on me. Its supposed to 'alter your DNA and change your gender' " He finished reading the description of the formula that Quinn had scribbled down on a piece of paper.

"I don't care if she pays you a million bucks for this. You are NOT turning into a girl" Zoey declared, snatching the paper out of Dustin's hands.

"Good" he said, a smile spreading across his face. "I don't think I'd want to be a girl."

"Anyway" he continued, "I learned the funniest song from Logan!" he exclaimed.

"Umm… let's hear it." Zoey had a bad feeling that anything dictated by Logan Reese wasn't on a very appropriate level of "funny", especially for her little brother.

"OK, here goes!"

"_Old McDonald was sittin' on a bench,_

_Pickin' his knee with a monkey wrench,_

_He missed his knee and hit his balls,_

_Now there's pee on his overalls!_

_Oh, he went to the doctor-"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zoey shouted. "Dustin, you know better than to go around singin' songs like that!

"No swears" Dustin alleged innocently.

And why on Earth would you be hanging around with a loser like LOGAN?" Not pausing to hear an answer, she continued. "UGH! I CAN'T STAND LOGAN! As a matter of fact, where is he? I've had just about enough of him."

With that, she got up and marched towards Logan, who was causing some kind of mischief on the other end of the grounds.

A circle of onlookers had formed. They were all watching Logan harass a foreign exchange student who Zoey vaguely knew as Tony. "What's the matter? No comprende?" taunted Logan with a sickening sneer. His smile grew even wider as Zoey marched toward him.

"Logan, I've told you before- why don't you try to make words _not _come out of your mouth?"

"Just being friendly to some of our _"less capable" _friends. I'm just showing him around- you know, showing him the ropes."

Zoey sighed with exasperation. "The only one here who's "less capable" is you and your blown-up ego Logan Reese. Now, leave him alone and go crawl under a rock or something" Tony smiled, and Logan informed Zoey exactly where _she _could go in very polite terms.

Zoey's face darkened, and as Dustin stifled a giggle at the new words he could add to his expanding vocabulary, she marched over so that she was an inch from Logan and delivered a reeling blow to his face. Logan staggered backward about five feet before losing his balance and landing on his butt.

Everyone who was watching burst into laughter. Logan's flitting expression of pain was quickly replaced with his usual ornery stare that said "Step aside because I'm better than you" He was on his feet in a second. "Well, well, well. It looks like Miss Priss packs quite a punch. Nice aim, Zoey." With that, he walked away, but not before digging his fingertips into Zoey's waist on both sides. Zoey let out a sound that was a combination of laughing, crying and shrieking. She hated getting poked.

"I'll get you for this" Zoey went cold as she heard Logan whisper into her ear.

Well, What did you think? Kinda sucks, I know, but reviews are much appreciated. I won't continue until I get five.


	2. Plotting and Worrying

A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. And, just so you know, the review under my name (Happymoose101) is from my sister, not me.

I think some people were a little confused about the end of the first chapter. The last sentence is as follows.

"I'll get you for this" Zoey went cold as she heard Logan whisper into her ear.

As you can see, it was Logan who said "I'll get you for this", so he's the one who wants revenge. That's OK. In fact, your reviews gave me a great idea. BOTH Zoey and Logan will get their revenge on each other. I don't want to give anything away, so read on.

Chapter 2 

As Zoey recovered from the initial shock of Logan's threat, everyone broke into applause. Tony walked up to Zoey.

"Thanks a lot. Another second and I would have beaten that kid to a pulp. I'm glad I didn't, though" Zoey smiled and said "You're welcome" and Tony went back to jabbering with his sister in Italian.

Zoey liked the way Tony pronounced things. "He's a nice guy, but not my type," she thought. Would she ever find romance at PCA? With a jerk like Logan around, that was almost out of the question.

Nicole was making her way through the crowd. "Zoey, you were amazing!" she squeaked.

"Nah, Logan just had it comin'" Zoey replied modestly. "C'mon, lets go back to our dorm. I gotta tell you something".

"What about class?" Nicole reminded her.

"There _is_ no class, remember? It's a reward for having to take that awful test."

"It is?" Nicole questioned with a vaguely stupid expression on her face. "Yay!"

Meanwhile, Chase and Michael sat in their dorm, discussing what had just happened during lunch.

"Did you _see_ how hard she punched him?" Michael said, as if he still didn't believe it.

"Yeah" Chase answered admiringly. Boy, Zoey was amazing, he thought.

Michael noticed the expression on his friend's face. "Dude, I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't your friend. GIVE IT UP. Zoey won't notice a THING unless you tell her what's goin' on."

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Chase absentmindedly. He was in the middle of fantasizing what would happen if he, Chase Bartholomew Matthews, took Zoey to the beach for a private getaway evening which would include watching the sun set and roasting marshmallows. Maybe he would read her one of the many poems he had written about her.

"Man, you know exactly what I'm talking about," said Michael, rudely interrupting Chase's daydream. "Do you really think I'm so dumb that I'd actually believe you?"

Michael didn't get to hear his response, because with a slam of the door, Logan arrived, with a dangerously angry expression on his face.

"Hello sunshine!" quipped Chase brightly. Logan returned the greeting by aiming his heavy backpack and sweaty gym towel at Chase.

"That no-good (it was at this point that Logan beat his own record at cussing Zoey out) completely ruined my reputation! I'm gonna be the laughingstock of the school. This can't be forgiven. No. She must pay."

Chase and Michael stared at each other as Logan went on raving. "He's gone completely nuts" Chase's expression said, and Michael silently agreed.

"-I'm going to get her so bad that she'll wish she never came here" Logan was continuing. I will prove to the world that I, Logan Reese, am still master of this school!"

His speech was met with blank stares.

"Fine! I don't need your help! I can do this all on my own." He now directed his words to Chase alone. "And if you say a single thing to your obsessive crush about this, any little hint, I'll make you uglier than your mother did." Chase practically squeaked with terror as Logan let go of his shirt and stormed off to take a shower.

"Okay, so you're saying he threatened you?"

Nicole and Zoey sat on Zoey's bed. Zoey had just told Nicole about what Logan had whispered in her ear.

"That's what it seemed like! He wants revenge. And you know what the worst part is? I have no idea what he's up to!"

"Okay, calm down." For once, Nicole was keeping her head long enough to help her friend. This is Logan we're talking about. What he's going to do is going to be predictable. Once we figure it out, then we can prevent it."

Zoey didn't think it was possible, but planning it out like that made her feel much better. "Thanks Nicole" she said and gave her friend a hug.

"Welcome. Have you seen my leaf blower? My hair's getting frizzy and you know I hate it when it's frizzy and-"

Zoey smiled. Nicole was a good friend. Under that smile, she still felt worried because she had no idea what Logan was up to.

Did you like it? Logan's revenge is coming soon! Please review. The more reviews I get, the better I can make this story.


	3. Logan\'s Revenge

Coolie. I got more reviews! Oh yeah. Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Jakusa for indirectly pointing out one of my mistakes. I forgot to give attribution to someone. I didn't make up the song that Logan taught Dustin in Chapter 1, I can barely string two words together, much less make them rhyme. I'm assuming that it was made up by a bunch of my male classmates in the fifth grade since no one else recognizes it. So, once again, thanks Jakusa!

Okay, Chapter 3 focuses in Logan getting back at Zoey. It won't be that good because I'm rushing (everyone's sick of me hogging up the computer at home.)

Chapter 3: Logan's Revenge

Logan had a plan. And it was a good plan too; one that would make Prank Week look like "Good Behavior That Should Be Used at Religious Ceremonies Week".

"Oh, yes. Perfect, snot-nosed Zoey is definitely going to pay dearly for her actions, and revenge will be sooooo sweet!" thought Logan gleefully. It wasn't all because of the little incident that had happened between them over a foreign exchange student the day before. That was only part of the reason. You see, Logan had developed a small, dogged, ongoing grudge against Zoey: a grudge that began to form on the very first day that P.C.A. opened its facilities to females and went co-ed.

The sounds of Chase and Michael's breathing faded out as Logan thought back to that day. That unforgettable day.

(A/N: Okay guys. Don't get confused. This is a flashback to the first day of school explaining Logan's grudge...)

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

FLASHBACK: Logan had always had it good. He knew he was hot- it was the plain and simple truth. To make things better, P.C.A. would have a feminine touch added to it this year. Logan could now use his good looks as an asset and work his charm on the ladies.

"So far, so good" Logan had thought with a savage smile. Every girl he had met so far had practically swooned over at the sight of Logan. Apparently, his good looks, obvious strength and smooth manners interspersed within a certain number of the right kind of sly comments were a winning combination. He had already told six girls, each one more pretty and buxom than the one before, that he would take them to the end-of-the-year dance. Oh well. He could think about that later.

He sauntered cockily across the grounds, looking for a confused girl who might need some help with her suitcases or something, when a pretty, bottle blonde brushed past him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"Damn," Logan mentally cursed. This girl appeared much more confident than the others. She had a sort of confident veil around her, one that would be hard to break through. Logan had to think fast. Should he back off? Or should he treat this chick like every other one he'd met?

(A/N: You all know that this is LOGAN we're talking about. Do I really need to explain his choice?)

He put on a savage grin and dived headfirst to come face-to-face with the first rejection in his life.

" 'S'okay, babe." She didn't appear to have any luggage with her, so he had to come up with something else to say.

"But if you really want to make it up to me, you could go out with me for a week. What do you say? It's a win-win situation you know." There. He had come up with the perfect thing to say, and if all went well, he would have a girlfriend in five, four, three-

"No"

Two, -what? Had he heard right? Had she just said NO? As simple as that, without any rhyme or reason? This could not be happening.

"W-What?" Logan managed to stutter.

"You heard me. I said no." There was no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Why?" Logan's ever-present, smooth-talker facade had melted away, and for once, what he was feeling was written all over his face-utter confusion and disbelief.

"Because you're conceited" and with that, she walked off. END FLASHBACK.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Logan abruptly came back to the present thanks to the sound of a urinal flushing somewhere in the building. After his first meeting with Zoey, Logan felt as if he had met his match. His contempt and VERY slight admiration for Zoey grew as she began to make her name a memorable one by joining the boy's basketball team and numerous other things. Already people were beginning to smile at the mention of Zoey's name, and the first semester wasn't even over yet! It just wasn't fair. That's why, by the end of the next day, Zoey's name would be mentioned with more than a fond, admiring smile...

It wasn't that Logan hadn't given up on asking Zoey out. No, Logan would never give up 'till she got so annoyed that she would accept his offer (which really was an honor and privilege in Logan's opinion) it was more of a competition than actual love for her. Logan didn't even like Zoey, but if he could make Zoey go out with him, then he would win the competition, because he could tame her wild spirit and make her succumb to his will.

The problem was that every time Logan asked Zoey out, she denied him with the same reason each time; "Because you're conceited." Logan was many things, but conceited was not one of them. Okay, so maybe he spent more time in the bathroom than the average teenaged girl each morning, and maybe he didn't practice before basketball games because he though he was so good that no amount of practice could make him better, and maybe he HAD asked Drake Bell for guitar lessons at the Spring Fling just so he could play the song "I Feel Pretty" to himself every night before he went to bed, but that didn't make him conceited... did it?

He suddenly realized that if he wanted to make his plan work, he would have to start now, while everyone was still asleep.

All was quiet at PCA. It was a little after midnight. The only light in the whole campus was the eerie whitish glow provided by the moon. Perfect conditions for Phase One of Logan's Ultimate Revenge plan to begin.

Logan didn't even have to leave his dorm room for the first part of his master plan. He crept across the room as silently as a kid his age could in the middle of the night when his heart was practically pounding out loud. Now, under normal circumstances, Logan would avoid touching Chase at all costs. However, it was crucial if Logan wanted ultimate revenge against Zoey. It was necessary.

(A/N: If you guys are confused right now, don't worry. All will be explained to the best of my ability in the next few paragraphs.)

Up until Quinn made her a necklace, Zoey had never been able to keep track of the whereabouts of her key. A few weeks ago, she left it at the movies the night Chase had tried to ask her out. Unfortunately for Chase, Nicole and Dana had cleared up the stormy remainder of their constant feuding, and Zoey had invited them to come along. Big Whoop, right? Wrong.

Chase had dutifully returned Zoey's key to her the following morning, but not before going out and having a copy of it made for himself. Upon discovery of Chase's little secret, Logan had laughed raucously and called Chase a perverted freak. He wondered how sweet, innocent Chase could work up the nerve to do such a thing. Chase had merely mumbled and turned away, and the back of his neck had been redder than red.

Logan knew that Chase would never actually use the key. He just kept it as a reminder that he could see the "love of his life" whenever he wanted. The only problem was that Chase was terrified of being the bearer of that kind of power. But Logan wasn't.

He silently reached his hand under Chase's pillow, tugged a little, and withdrew the key, which was threaded to a thin black cord. To his relief, Chase didn't even stir. Phase one of Logan's plan was complete.

Phase Two was the difficult part.

Creeping out of the dorm, Boys' dormitory building and into Butler Hall unnoticed was a bit of a challenge. Add that to the fact that none of the girls were what you'd call heavy sleepers, and you had an instant recipe for getting caught and then facing the risk of suspension. Somehow, Logan managed, and within ten minutes, he was standing outside Zoey's room, 2 black trash bags in his hand-one empty, and one full. He unlocked the door with the spare key and reappeared within 15 minutes...

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Zoey awoke quite unwillingly at the sound of her alarm clock the next morning. She and her roommates were all very tired because they had spent the night contemplating over what Logan might do. The second she got out of bed, it was obvious that Logan did something. She quickly woke up Dana and Nicole.

The dorm room was trashed. Everything was everywhere, that's the only way to describe it. Zoey, Nicole and Dana surveyed the pigsty that, the night before, had been their room. It looked like the remnants of a massacre. Aside from piles of crumpled jeans and tops situated around every other step, the contents of Nicole's usually meticulous desk had been dumped on the floor and now lay scattered everywhere. In addition to that, the room had been bestowed upon with rolls and rolls of unraveled toilet paper, wrapped around and entangled in anything that stood two feet above the ground. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Nicole felt something drip down on her head. They all looked up.

A huge vat of what appeared to be blood had been spread across the ceiling and dripped down, sinking into the thick carpet. Wide ranges of feminine hygiene products were taped to the ceiling, moving slightly like festive confetti in the direction that the Pacific wind pushed them in. An enormous black spray-painted message on the wall came in the form of Logan's messy scrawl. "PLUG IT UP!"

"He's been watching way too many Stephen King movies" thought Dana, rolling her eyes as she remembered Logan's outbreak of hysterics when they had all watched the movie Carrie one weekend.

No one said anything. Then Zoey laughed. Her roommates turned to stare at her.

"I don't see what's so funny. Can't you see that our room is trashed?" Dana hissed.

"This is great! All this time I thought that Logan was going to publicly humiliate me, and this is all he does! Oh, I'm so happy!" Zoey smiled. Dana and Nicole weren't happy at all, but their moods improved a little as Zoey said-

"You know what? I'll clean this up later. You girls don't have to help me at all. Just go out and relax tonight, and when you come back, this room will be cleaner than when we first came here."

"Sounds good to me" Nicole declared, and Dana agreed.

"You know what else? Since we have no classes until noon today (let's just say that the teachers are correcting the end-of-the-term tests and the students will receive the results in the afternoon, okay?) how 'bout we go out for some sushi on me?" Surprised at the untimely generosity, both girls nodded, and began to find something to wear, trying futilely not to step on everything that was on the floor.

Zoey stood in the mess while her roommates got ready. Of course she was angry about the mess, but it was better than some of the scenarios Zoey had come up with the night before. As Zoey looked at the magnitude of the mess she began to wish that she didn't have to clean up all by herself, but she would stick to her word.

"Things can't get any worse," Zoey self-assured herself, Oh how wrong she was.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"HOLY SNOT!" A fifth grader's shrill cry attracted the attention of every student, teacher and creature at PCA. Zoey was walking toward the Sushi Place (sorry, don't remember the name) with Dana and Nicole when she heard the cry, followed by the mad rush of feet heading in that direction to see the source of the commotion.

"Is it just me, or did that sound a little like Dustin?" Zoey asked her friends. They headed towards the steadily increasing crowd.

"I wonder what's going..." Zoey's voice trailed off as her eyes traveled up the flagpole. Someone had tied several brightly colored undergarments to the flagpole. It certainly did attract more attention than usual.

"Who do you think did this?" Zoey asked her friends weakly. Her question was immediately answered when Logan grinned at her dangerously from a safe distance, clearly savoring his victory.

"This is Logan's idea of revenge!" Zoey half-wailed.

"Why. why, WHY! Hey, that's not mine." Zoey pointed at a noticeably bigger bra of a deep scarlet color. Dana's face turned as red as her bra.

"Well, that's probably Logan getting back at you for stomping on his feet at the dance" Zoey answered Dana's unspoken question miserably. It was going to take a while to untie and pull down all her clothes. Worse still were the endless waves of laughter and hushed whispers echoing across the campus.

Dustin, who indeed had provided the rousing scream, walked up to Zoey.

"Do you mean to tell me that these... um... undies, are YOURS?" he asked incredulously. Zoey nodded, glaring at him.

"Oh. I thought they belonged to a Victoria's Secret model or something." The light faded from Dustin's eyes and he walked towards the school store, no doubt to satisfy his constant urge for gummy worms.

Nicole patted Zoey awkwardly on the arm as her humiliated look slowly transformed into one of rage.

"All right ladies. I never thought I'd say this, but Logan's in for it. He's sooo gonna get it so bad that he won't even know what hit him. And how the heck did he get into our dorm? It's always locked!"

"Tell on him" suggested Nicole, but Zoey shook her head.

"Let him savor his victory for a while. Oooh, he'll SO regret this! Now Nicole, help me find a ladder" Zoey barked out the order.

"No sushi?" Nicole asked timidly, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Zoey's glare was a good enough answer, and Nicole hurried off to help her seething friend find a ladder.

Okay. I almost broke my fingers writing this chapter, so as a return favor, please review?

Oh, and if you were wondering, the reason it took me so long was because I was studying for standardized state testing and afterwards reading Gone With the Wind. IT'S THE BEST BOOK EVER!


End file.
